


Growing Like A Weed

by Pixelatedperils



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: But it's basically over, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just snippets of stuff, Might occasionally update, Some angst, Swearing, Team as Family, The care and feeding of baby Groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedperils/pseuds/Pixelatedperils
Summary: Rocket has come to terms with some hard truths. Now he and the team have to face their most dangerous mission yet, parenthood.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grootiez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/gifts).



How the in HELL did the runt have so much energy?! Groot wasn't exactly lifeless, unlike their Terran brethren, but Little Groot was practically bouncing off the walls of the ship! Quill had once made a comment about something called a 'sugar high,' which was apparently fairly common. After a short once over of the tike Rocket concluded that their sugar levels seemed no higher than normal.

Rocket would admit that his sleep schedule was never the best, practically nonexistent. If only he could slap past him upside the noggin for not sleeping when he had the chance. Little Groot seemed to sleep enough for the both of them. And when they did try to stay up, oh boy, things got uglier than Quill before ingesting copious amounts of caffeine. Little Groot didn't necessarily say more than Groot, but they said it a whole hell of a lot louder.

When the rag-tag gang of idiots managed to get Little Groot down for a nap a collective sigh reverberated in the Milano's halls. Rocket had watch duty. He always did. It was nice to have peace and quiet for once. Until he looked at Little Groot sleeping in their pot. Little Groot that made his heart clench in an uncomfortable way, a constant reminder of what he lost. A reminder that he couldn't save his one flarking friend in the entire galaxy.

A reedy tendril twisted itself in the fur of Rocket's hand. His watery eyes drawn to the child sleeping in front of him. Little Groot's face was twisted, like they were hurt or having a nightmare. Rocket couldn't help but berate himself. Once course he wasn't the only one hurting. The rest of the 'guardians' – which was still a totally stupid name – also felt the searing pain of loss the day Groot sacrificed themself. One quick session of pulling his head out his ass later and Rocket squeezed the tendril, a soft reassurance that he was there.

Raising Groot didn't get any easier in the physical sense, but it began to feel rewarding. The first time they called Rocket dad he had to go someplace quiet and sit down. He was a dad. Well shit, that was unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Rocket somehow managed to lose a tree. While he looks for Groot he gets help from someone unexpected.

Rocket was wandering the ship, hands cupped over his mouth. “Groot~ Groot~ I promise I ain't mad at ya.” Just over an hour ago Groot had run off with a piece that may or may-not have been part of a bomb. To say Rocket was stressed was the understatement of the century. It's not like he could ask for help or anything the last time Groot got ahold of a not-bomb bit Quill threatened to throw all Rocket's shit into the cold vacuum of space. Drax even said he would help! Gamora was the only non-traitor -- since she wasn't exactly there at the time to give her two cents.

“Where are you little guy? C'mon don't you wanna take a nap, or maybe play with that sludge under the dining table?” He squatted down to level his face with the air vent. He didn't manage to see a glimpse of bark through the grate slats.

With a sigh he stood back up.

“Buddy, wher-” Rocket's sentence was cut off as he ran right into something solid. Actually looking in front of himself revealed that the something was a muscular leg. Looking even higher revealed a confused and slightly annoyed Gamora. This day just kept getting better. Shit. Why was his awareness so horrible today?

Once she knew she had Rocket's attention, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silvery orb. Within a matter of moments it began to blink wildly, alternating from green to pink to yellow. “Is this what you're looking for.” Gamora held the component out to him.

Rocket quickly grabbed the piece and shoved it into one of his belt pouches. “ Well, miss-know-it-all, I was actually looking for Groot. It's their nap time and I don't want them to get cranky.” He folded his arm in an attempt to act like his usual douchey self. The quirk of Gamora's eyebrow showed that his abrasive attitude did nothing to hurry this conversation along.

She turned around to walk in the other direction. Despite her silence, only an idiot wouldn't get the hint. Cursing everything that led to this woeful exchange Rocket followed her. Her pace wasn't slow, but it was enough that Rocket could follow with his much shorter legs. It seemed that everyone on the Milano subconsciously adjusted their paces to accommodate everyone. With no Groot to hang on to Rocket had to begrudgingly admit that he couldn't walk as fast as most other on the team. He was going to give himself robo-legs one day. Then they would be sorry.

A short trip later and Gamora led Rocket back to his makeshift workshop. He gave her a look that obviously communicated, 'And why the hell are we here?'.

With an eye roll she just pointed ahead to a pile of disorganized junk. Sleeping atop the pile of crap was Groot.

“Would you look at that. Looks like I don't need to put him down after all.”

With that 'problem' solved, Gamora took her leave. Just before she was out of earshot Rocket said, “Thank you, Gamora.”

“Any time. We are a team and we need to take care of each other.”

Once Gamora's foot steps could no longer be heard Rocket removed the component from his pouch. He stared at it's flashing lights for a moment. This was the last piece needed to finish his latest project. By the time he realized it and Groot was gone he was nearly done. Just a couple of minutes, no longer than half an hour, and Rocket could be finished.

His eyes wondered over to Groot, who was snoring softly. Rocket set the component down on his workbench. His latest machine could wait. Groot needed him more than some piece of scrap did.

Gently he slipped his hands under Groot's sleeping form. They didn't stir as Rocket transferred them to his shoulder. They immediately snuggled into the junction where neck met shoulder. He sat against the wall, trying to stay still. As Groot continued to quietly snore, Rocket felt his eyelids grow heavy. He still had so much to do. But maybe he could afford just a little nap. He would wake up in 5 minutes and be ready to go back to work.

3 hours later Gamora stood in the doorway of the work shop. She couldn't help but smile at Rocket and Groot snuggled up to each other. They both needed the rest. If Rocket had gone any longer without sleep he would have blown the whole ship up. Good thing it was easy to convince them to steal the bomb bit. Kids, especially ones raised by a group of ex-mercenaries, seemed to have a natural penchant for trouble.

Groot and Rocket slept soundly until the next morning.


End file.
